Ab Hinc
by WhileTrue
Summary: Korra is a proud Thracian that has been sold into slavery after her homeland became a part of the famous Roman Empire. Her body has been property of her owners the moment she stepped onto their land. After a year, her heart starts belonging to her mistress as well.


_Here's my small contribution to the six month anniversary of Korrasami (I know it's late, but whatever)!_

 _TW: the story contains violence - non-sexual whipping._

* * *

The sun is burning the back of my neck as I drag the cart, filled with linen rolls, along the dusty old road towards the villa. I've spent the day at the _forum_ , accompanying my mistress and her daughter as they wandered around, looking at the goods the merchants from the East have been offering loudly. I've been longing to see people from my homeland, _Thrace_ , but as far as I know, all the vendors have been from exotic lands even further East than _Euxinus pontus_.

"Mama, I'm tired," the girl cries and tugs at the mistress' _stola_. The raven haired woman stops and looks down at her daughter, a gentle smile resting on her lips. I'm standing a couple of metres from the girl, shooting small glances at them every now and then. The woman's hand brushes away a stray lock from the child's forehead, tucking it behind her ear.

"We're almost home, love," she says and points at the house. Leaning forward, so her eyes are levelled with the girl's, she grins widely. "Say, why don't you race me, Gaia?"

The child's face lights up in an instant and she's off without a moment of hesitation. The mistress straightens up and chuckles at the sight of her daughter and I can't help but marvel at her. Men would go to war for a beauty such as hers. The way her lips curve into a smile, the way her green eyes light up when she looks at her child, the way they bore into mine when our gazes meet …

 _She's looking at me? Gods, she's looking at me!_ I look away instantly, closing my mouth that was open this whole time and the world gets hotter. My head is bowed and I wait for a scolding but it never comes. Like so many times before, she keeps quiet and moves on like nothing happened.

Unlike her husband, she has never laid a hand on any of us.

I've been this family's property for a year. After my father's rebellion against the Romans, I was sold to my masters, centurion Mako Tullius and his wife Asami. Thracia had been annexed to the Roman Empire after our king's murder. My father, the king's loyal commander, couldn't allow the Romans to take what had been left of our autonomy. The rebellion had been defeated, the leaders killed and their families enslaved. I've been told I should consider myself lucky. Being a house slave is relatively _safe_ and easy compared to others. Still, it doesn't always keep me away from the whip.

The memory of my first day here is still fresh. I was greeted by Tenzin who's been in charge of us. He was born in slavery, he married a slave and his kids will remain the property of our masters.

He's been patient with me, taught me how to control my emotions which saved me from even more beatings.

The sound of mistress' sandals hitting the gravel brings me back from my memories and I follow her, straining my muscles and pulling the cart. As usual, we continue the walk in silence until we reach the villa, where Gaia is now bouncing happily. "I won, mama!"

"Yes you did, love!" says Asami and lifts the girl, kissing her cheek. "Mama is really slow."

A smile tugs at my lips and I quickly look down, afraid to be caught staring again.

"Korra?" I jerk my head up at the sound of my name being called a moment later and my eyes connect with the green ones.

"Yes, mistress?" I ask, my heart thumping hard against my ribcage. Every bit of her attention feels a small gift to me.

"Could you bring the rolls inside, please?" _Always so polite_.

"Yes, mistress," I reply and bow my head slightly before releasing the cart handles and hoisting up a linen roll over my shoulder. I repeat the trip a few times until the cart is empty. I keep passing the dining room where Gaia and her mother are eating the dinner Pema, Tenzin's wife, prepared for them. The last time I walk by, however, Asami calls my name once again. I almost trip over my feet while trying to gather my composure. I catch her chuckling, which sends a flush down my face and neck.

"You called this one, mistress?" I ask, looking down at my feet in an attempt to hide the blush.

"I—yes … I have a question."

I look up and meet her gaze. "This one doesn't have answers to many questions, mistress."

"Oh, don't worry, Korra, the question is more of personal nature."

I'm confused. Why would someone like _her_ want to know about someone like _me_? Unless she knows about my affections ... I feel myself starting to panic.

"W-why would mistress want to know things a-about this one?" I ask with a trembling voice.

"I find you interesting," she replies bluntly.

I gasp silently and panic turns into surprise. "Forgive her, mistress, but this one doesn't understand."

"I was told you're from Thrace."

 _Oh._

"Yes, this one is from the province of Thrace."

She smiles and I feel myself relax slightly. "Please, take a seat, I want to hear about your homeland."

I have no idea where this is coming from. I've been here for a year but this is the first time Asami exchanged this many words with me. She does talk more to Tenzin's family but to me … She's always been just kind, never forgetting to say the word "please" when she required something, and now she wants to know about my home?

She must have sensed my wariness because she's now standing and pointing at the chair that was occupied by her daughter earlier. "It's alright, Korra," she says and smiles softly.

Her smile disarms me and a moment later I find myself moving towards her. She steps back, giving me space and I wait at the chair, hoping she will get the message.

She does and sits down before I mimic her action. "Thank you, mistress."

There's a silence and I start fiddling with my fingers, not sure what to do next. I glance at her and almost fall off the chair when I see her eyes on me. Her mouth is slightly agape when her gaze trails down my arms, taking in the tribal tattoos that are inked into my dark skin. I feel myself getting hot once again because she is also very _close_ , closer than ever before and I can inhale her sweet scent.

Without knowing what I'm doing I lift my arm and rest it on the table. "These are tribal tattoos. Uh, this one is from _Sapaean_ tribe," I explain.

"Korra, can I ask you something?" Asami says, tearing her eyes from my arm.

"Yes, mistress."

"Can you please refer to yourself as "I"?"

I'm taken aback for a moment. Master would never allow that. He'd punish me if I called myself as "I". But he's not here and I nod, giving her a grateful smile.

"I am Sapaean." It feels good to say it out loud in that way. "I got my tattoos when I turned fifteen. My father taught me how to wield a _sica_ and shoot a sling at an early age. After passing the warrior's test I got this one first," I point at the zig-zag pattern on my upper arm. "Only warriors and nobles are worthy of this honour. I am both."

"So, you're saying you're a noble," the woman gasps quietly and I nod.

"Yes, mistress. My father was the king's army commander, a much respected man."

"I see …" Her eyes trail away for a moment before she's looking at my arm again. "Can I … Can I touch it?"

I look at her as if she was crazy. She is completely calm though. Her gaze is set on me, waiting for my answer. "Y-yes, mistress."

Slowly she lifts her hand. It's trembling but I don't say anything because her finger is so close to my skin now.

I stop breathing.

Then I feel it. Soft as a rose petal, her finger traces different patterns across my skin. I'm on fire, my skin is screaming and I'm hyper sensitive to every contact. Finally releasing my breath, I shift my gaze to her concentrated face. I let myself stare this time.

"Is this an olive tree?" she asks quietly when her finger reaches the inside of my forearm, where a small symbol of an olive tree rests inked in my skin.

"Yes, m-mistress," I breathe. Somehow it's hard to find words. "O-other warriors pray to Ares, but Nike is the one I put my faith into."

She smiles and nods. Then the moment is lost. Asami retracts her hand and clears her throat.

"Tattoos are considered barbaric here …"

A vice grips my heart and, surprisingly, tears start to gather in my eyes. The worst insults can't get to me but somehow her words feel like a knife piercing my insides. I start to pull my arm away but suddenly her hand is gripping my wrist.

"But _I_ think they're beautiful."

A tear rolls down my cheek but I don't mind it. I feel relieved and something tugs at my heart. The woman who owns me, who could have me killed on a whim, who's from a different world than I am, ran her finger across my arm, a _slave's_ arm, just a few moments ago, admitted my tattoos looked _beautiful_.

That's when I know it. I know that whatever happens from here on, I am devoted to Asami. My body is already hers but now my soul belongs to this perfect being as well.

* * *

A loud crash gets my attention and I run as fast as I can until I reach the house where I find Asami on her knees, collecting broken pieces of a statue that used to portray master's father.

The master is the next one to enter the scene. He spots the mess. His expression turns into a furious one. It is directed at Asami.

I don't know why I do it. Maybe because I got to know my mistress over the span of a month while her husband was gone. Almost every evening after dinner I joined her and told her stories about my homeland – the sea, the meadows, the people. Sometimes she talked about herself. She's kind. She's smart. She's beautiful.

Or maybe it's just because I can't stand to see another set of fresh bruises marring her perfect porcelain skin.

It's probably because I've developed strong feelings for her. The ones that drive people crazy.

But most likely it's a mixture of all these reasons.

"Forgive her, master, this one wasn't careful enough." I find myself kneeling in front of him, then press my forehead against the cold, white marble. I despise doing this. Despite my position, I try to keep my dignity and pride with remarks and back talk when it comes to him punishing me. I know it doesn't help my case but I don't allow myself to go down easily.

This time though, I bite my tongue.

"Korra …" the mistress starts but I interrupt her, for which I'd be punished in normal circumstances, but master's attention is on the broken statue.

"This one wasn't watching where she was going, master," I explain with determination in my voice, hoping Asami will get the hint and step aside. She does and, internally, I sigh with relief when I see her sandals shifting back.

"You fucking barbarian," the master curses. It's nothing I haven't heard before. "I'll have your head for this."

"Mako, please," Asami is now standing at her husband's side. My body tenses, I'm ready to jump in if he lays another hand on her.

"Go away, woman, I will not let this Thracian whore destroy my home," he spits and pulls out his short sword.

"Mako, stop it, you know we can't afford another _famula_. We need her," the woman pleads. Even though I'm used to being called that, I squint at the word – she's never called me that before.

He releases a deep and frustrated groan but I don't dare looking up in fear of making him even angrier.

"Fine. You …" I don't know if he's talking to me and just when I'm about to look up to make sure, he barks an order. "Get me the whip."

Whipping. My old friend who leaves gifts every time we meet. Well, at least I'll get to live a bit longer.

I hear his feet shifting and suddenly, something collides with the side of my body and for a moment my breath is knocked out of me. Someone yelps and I clutch my belly, my vision filled with black spots. It hurts so much.

"Stand up," he barks again. It's hard, but I do as he says. My knees are jelly but I somehow manage to keep myself up. I glance over to the mistress and my heart breaks a bit when I notice her eyes filled with tears. It's more than that though. There's also fear, gratitude and something _else_ that I can't exactly lay my finger on _._ But I know she is silently thanking me and her gaze says more than words. I give her a nod, almost an invisible one, acknowledging her emotions, and I hope she doesn't mistake it for a symptom of her husband's action.

I will never know though because the master's voice booms above me again and I flinch, averting my gaze to my bare feet. I can feel his eyes on me. His body radiates disgust and I know I'd be dead by know if it wasn't for the fact the family is in financial crisis. "Get out," he growls.

"Yes, master," I bow my head and turn on my heels, heading outside to the gardens. I know where to go.

His footsteps are following me. I hear another pair of sandals joining him but it's stopped soon after.

"You stay inside," he orders. I glance over my shoulder, just one more time. Asami's clutching her hands together, holding them close to her chest.

She mouths something. " _I'm sorry_." I catch that and send her a small smile.

 _It's alright._

Then I'm standing at the olive tree. _The tree of hugs._ My eyes are set on the bark and my fingers twitch at the need to touch the rough surface but I refrain myself from doing it. My nails will soon be digging into the wood anyway.

"M-master," Jinora's shaky voice reaches my ears. I feel sorry for her. I know she will be beating herself up for bringing the thing that will hurt me. I also know she'll stay to watch. Because that's what she does. She stands there until the master cleans the whip with one swift pull, shaking off the blood with his hand. She's always the first one to kneel beside me, wiping away the red drops mixed with angry tears from my face until one of the boys joins us and helps her carry me inside.

 _Crack!_

The first blow always hurts the most. The anticipation somehow increases my body's awareness and I fall forward, catching myself on the tree and I hiss. Soon I'll be hugging the trunk, keeping the screams of agony inside.

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

I feel the hot blood rolling down my back, soaking the material of the tunic. The throbbing pain is _loud_. I hear it in my head, ringing with each pulse. I want to release it but I'm not giving in. I've never let out one single cry out. This time will be no different.

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

Soon I lose the count of times the leather snake bites and tears my skin and muscles.

Another whiplash and I find myself falling into deep and cold darkness.

* * *

Something poking my nose stirs me out of slumber. I try to swat that something away but a searing pain that shoots up my back stops me. I try to groan but my throat is dry and the sound that leaves it is more like a choked croak. Slowly opening my eyes, my gaze is met with Meelo's intense gaze and a finger halted on its way to my nose.

"Meelo …"

"Mama, Korra's awake!" he screeches and runs out of the room. A few moments later he's back, dragging Pema by her hand, Jinora and Ikki following them.

"Oh, thank gods," whispers Pema and falls on her knees next to me. "How are you feeling? You've been out for five days!"

"I wish I was out for a bit longer," I mumble. "I feel like my skin has been stripped off my entire back." Pema winces and I know it probably looks like that. "Which apparently was."

Avoiding my gaze, she brushes my cheek with the back of her hand and says: "I'm so sorry, Korra. Master really overdid it this time …"

"He would have continued if it wasn't for the mistress … She stopped him when you blacked out–" says Jinora, shifting closer to me.

"Will Korra die?" interrupts Meelo, his words making me chuckle.

"No, you silly," replies Ikki, giving her little brother a stern look.

"Of course not sweetheart, but she's hurting a lot," says his mother. "Thanks to our mistress though, we can soothe her pain at least a bit."

My ears perk up the mention of Asami. "The mistress was here?"

"Yes," Jinora quickly replies. "She's been visiting you every evening, bringing the herbs to help you heal. She also brought these." She shows me leaves of some plant unknown to me and I trust they're fine.

"What's this?"

"To numb the pain."

"She's been very … Protective of you," says Pema carefully. "In fact, she's waiting outside."

"Let her in!" I croak, hardly believing she would actually care so much.

Pema nods and stands up, taking Meelo's and Ikkis's hand before leaving the room, Jinora trailing behind them. A moment later Asami's head peeks inside, her face wearing a worried expression.

I smile at her. "Thank you for this honour, mistress."

She smiles back and enters the room, approaching my bed. "Korra, I told you to not call me that when we're alone." It's true. She forbade me to call her that after a couple of weeks since our first conversation.

"I'm sorry … Asami," I say and watch as her lips spread into a wide grin. That's when I notice a cut on her lower lip. I frown. _He hit her again_.

She notices the look on my face and lowers her head. "It's nothing ... I … I've been through worse." Her voice betrays sadness and a small part of my heart breaks. "How are _you_ feeling?"

I sigh. Of course she won't talk about it. "I've been through worse," I reply smugly.

She swats my arm softly. "You look horrible … I'm so, so, sorry …"

Then, out of nowhere, Asami starts crying. I've never seen her cry before. Not even after the master beat the shit out of her.

Without realising what I'm doing and despite the pain I lift my hand and cup her cheek, my thumb brushing away her tears. Asami tenses and before I get the chance to regret my action she rests her hand on mine, pressing her cheek hard into my palm. My thumb caresses her soft skin and we stay like that for a long time.

"Where's Gaia?" I ask after she finally releases my hand.

"She's outside, playing with Tenzin's kids," she replies and wipes the remaining tears away. "It's getting late, I should probably take her to bed. Oh, and I asked Pema to sew you a new tunic from the linen I bought the other day. Your old one is useless."

Her words remind me of how exposed I am. In order to heal faster my back is bare and so is the rest of my upper body. I know I'm blushing hard but apparently, Asami doesn't notice it.

She stands up and tucks some of my stray hair behind my ear. "Good night, Korra. Don't forget to take the medicine. You'll sleep better."

I look up at her. "Good night, Asami. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," she says and before leaving the room, the woman turns around and sends me a warm smile which I gladly return.

* * *

"Pema!" I shake the woman's shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. "Pema, wake up!"

She stirs and slowly opens her eyes. "Korra? What are you doing here?"

"Pema, I'm going to wake up the kids. You and Korra get the boys," Tenzin says, already dressed and ready to get his children.

Confused, Pema looks at me, waiting for an explanation. "We're under attack. C'mon we have to get you somewhere safe."

"Who's attacking us?" she asks while getting out of her bed.

"I don't know," I reply honestly.

I tell her that the sound of horse hooves woke me up. Looking through the window I spotted three riders, unable to recognize their weapons and armour. The first thought that crossed my mind was to get Asami but since her house is further from here, I decided to wake up Tenzin's family first.

"Pema, get the boys, I have to warn Asami."

The older woman nods. "Go, get her."

 _We all care_.

Opening the door, I peek outside. The sound of horse hooves hitting the ground is still present but I can't see them. The moon is bright which makes spotting someone in the open easy. Then I'm off. I run, my bare feet move through the grass soundlessly, the only noise I'm making is my laboured breathing and the rustle of my tunic brushing against my skin. My back has healed well enough for me to move without any major pain for which I'm grateful.

Soon I find myself standing in the middle of _hortus_ which leads towards Asami's bedroom. Getting in was easy but alarming. Two horses are waiting outside which means at least two riders managed to get in.

I'm about to open the bedroom's door when Gaia's piercing scream echoes through the hall and turn around, running towards her room.

The door is open and two men are standing next to her bed, one of them holding a dagger in his hand, the other one clutching her hair and growling something I don't understand. " _Du kleiner römischer_ _Scheißkerl_ _!"_

" _Still halten!"_ Growls the other one.

Everything plays fast. In two long strides I reach the man with the dagger and wrap my arms around his neck in a deadly grip. He yelps and tries to stab me with his dagger but I manage to take a hold of his wrist, stopping him from delivering the blow.

Meanwhile the other one releases Gaia and unsheathes his sword, ready to attack me. "Gaia, wake your mama and run!" I order and the girl quickly scrambles over the bed, escaping the room.

I look back at the man with the sword.

" _Befreit ihn, Fotze!"_ he yells but I just give him a nasty look.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want?" I spit which only makes him angrier. He takes another step towards me and that's my cue to leave.

I turn around my hostage and headbutt him, breaking his nose. He yelps and clutches his face before my foot collides with his middle and he stumbles back, landing in the arms of his partner. I take off and run towards Asami's room which is now empty.

Right when I'm about to go for the exit, I hear someone calling my name. It's Asami. I sprint towards her voice and stop abruptly when I see her standing with a short sword in her hand and a dead body lying next at her feet. Gaia is clutching her mother's tunic, sobbing quietly into the fabric.

Asami looks at me warily when I approach her so I slow down my movements. "Asami, it's me, Korra," I whisper gently. "We have to go, others are coming."

Realization settles in her eyes and she smiles sadly at me before her eyes set on something behind me.

More unknown words flood my ears when one of the riders comes running towards me. I don't hesitate and quickly get to Asami, shielding her with my body. "Give me the sword," I tell her and she hands me the weapon, her fingers brushing my wrist.

"Stay away," I warn him even though it's in vain because he obviously doesn't understand a thing I say.

He keeps running and goes straight for me. Our swords meet with a clang in the metal dance. Wielding a _gladius_ feels different than a _sica_ , but since that's the only thing at hand, it will do.

He's big and slow and I don't have many problems to take him down.

I turn around to Gaia and tell her to climb on my back, saying that I'm taking her for a piggy-back ride. That way she won't slow us down. She obeys and her tiny arms wrap around my neck. "Let's go," I say and Asami nods.

Running through the house, we finally get out in the open. Then I notice a huge fire consuming one of the fields near the villa. Asami cries softly and I take her hand.

A sudden thought forms in my mind. _We have to leave. This is our chance._

"Korra!"

It's Tenzin. He and his family come rushing towards us, one horse following them.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"They didn't make it," replies Jinora solemnly.

I sigh deeply, my brows knitted together.

But we cannot wait anymore. We have to act.

Putting Gaia down, I tell them to wait here before I run back to where another pair of horses is supposed to be, hoping they didn't get scared off. Luck is on my side, they are still there so I take their reins and return to the group.

"We're leaving," I say.

Pema and Tenzin nod without further questions. Then I turn to Asami. She's the one who's got the final word.

"I can't go … This is my home …" she whispers.

"Which is going to burn to the ground …"

"Korra, please. I have my life here."

"Asami," I step closer and take a gentle hold of her arm, running my hand up and down the pale skin. "Your life with a husband who is never home because his duty to his empire is more important than his family? More important than his wonderful daughter? More important than his _beautiful_ wife whom he hits?"

She whimpers but I don't stop. "This is no life, Asami. You were born to do greater things. You are smart, you told me yourself about things you've learnt and you could do so much more."

Tears start pouring down her cheeks, each one a reminder of the pain and misery she's been through. I step even closer so I am once again overwhelmed by her sweet scent. "Do you trust me, Asami?"

She looks up and my gaze meets hers. I whisper the question again.

She gives me one simple nod and that's all I need. Giving quick orders, we are all on horses' backs in a matter of seconds. I'm with Gaia and Asami, since the girl doesn't want to leave her mother's side. She's now sandwiched between me and her mother whose hands are resting on my waist.

"Ready?" I ask and everyone's answer is positive.

A moment later we're on our way. I know I don't have this thought through. All I know is that I want to get the woman I _love_ , away from that monster. I know the road is going to be a bumpy ride but Asami _trusts_ me and I don't have any intention of losing that trust.

Without a warning, a pair of warm lips is pressed against the nape of my neck and a whisper follows. "Thank you, Korra."

I grin widely and if it wasn't for the fact that we're on the run, I'd stop and scream with pure happiness.

From here on, I have a home. Even if I never reach my homeland again.

* * *

 _A huuuge thank you to my beta -_ _kuroescapism . tumblr . com._ _She really is amazing._

 _The glossary:_

 _forum - a public square mostly used as a marketplace_

 _Thrace - area in southeast Europe, centered on the modern borders of Bulgaria, Greece, and Turkey_

 _Euxinus pontus - the Black Sea_

 _stola - the traditional garment of Roman women_

 _the Sapaeans - the Thracian tribe_

 _sica - a short sword or large dagger of ancient Illyrians, Thracians and Dacians_

 _Ares - the Greek god of war_

 _Nike - the Greek goddess of victory_

 _famula - a female slave_

 _hortus - a Roman garden_

 _gladius - a Roman sword_

 _"_ _Du kleiner römischer_ _Scheißkerl!" - "You little Roman shit!"_

 _"_ _Still halten!" - "Stay still!"_

 _"_ _Befreit ihn, Fotze!"- "Release him, cunt!"_

A few words about the story.  
The story is set in 47 AD (a year after Thrace was turned into a Roman province), somewhere around where Tuscany is today, and is not completely historically accurate. There is no recorded evidence of Germanic tribes' invasions at the time - those occurred much later on. The German language (my German is bad, so let me know if there are any mistakes) sounded different too.  
The rest is pretty accurate I think.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
